The Great Elf War
by Naif
Summary: SNARRY. Harry's gone, Snape's missing and the house elves are revolting... what happened? Creature Fic. ADOPTED FROM ARISFLAME. In-Progress.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Author's note- Hi everyone, this story I will try and update as much as possible and I am working on revising the chapters and adding things to them because I just recently adopted this story from arisflame! Thank you so much again arisflame for allowing me to adopt you story!

The Great Elf War: Prologue 

"The defendant, Harry James Potter has been found guilty of all crimes."

The boy in question lowered his eyes in dismay as the toad-faced witch gleefully read off the verdict of his underage magic trial. Most of the present witches and wizards were completely devoid of emotion and expression, but some of them, like Fudge or Malfoy, who were pleased with what was being read.

This did not mean well for Harry.

'Where is Dumbledore? He should have been here.'

"For the third offense of Illegal Usage of Magic by a Minor, the defendant, Harry James Potter, is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. His wand shall be broken and he is forbidden from taking another one."

Harry promptly grimaced as the wizard that had taken his wand at the beginning of the trial made a show of standing in the middle of the courtroom and snapped his holly wand in two. If he knew the Ministry officials like he thought he did, he would not be able to keep the pieces even if he asked for them.

He stayed silent.

"For the Illegal use of magic within the presence of a Muggle, the defendant Harry James Potter's magic will be sealed to prevent another occurrence even accidentally. The sealing will be scheduled for three days from now."

"What?" Harry gasped, horrified.

"Finally, for the crime of spreading lies and creating discord amongst the citizens of the Wizarding World, the defendant, Harry James Potter, will be forbidden from all contact with the wizarding community also in three days time."

"Have a good life as a Muggle, Mr. Potter, as you are no longer welcome here."

Harry left the courtroom disheartened and under escort only to be found by an anxious Arthur Weasley to whom the Aurors were glad to hand him over to.

"How did it go?" He asked but the boy's upset demeanor more than answered the question. "Come on, let's get you back."

Harry nodded numbly. Right now, he desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.


	2. Preface

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter...

Preface

I knew from the first time our eyes met or paths would intertwine, possibly for eternity. He was probably the most beautiful creature I has ever seen, sitting there at the head table aloof and unaffected by the activity around him.

I would later learn that the Wizarding folk young and old alike shunned him, never seeing past the image of wretchedness and hatred he so carefully molded around himself and later perfected during his later years in the Magical World. Naturally, the house-elves adored him, while annoying anyone else the could. I let my desire to fit into this world override my longing for this perfection and forced myself to see what others saw. Over the next four years, I let the lies and glamours we both created sway my actions and decisions. That was my first and perhaps my greatest mistake.

My second mistake was thinking that the Wizarding Community was different than the Dursleys and the Muggle World. Fear begets panic and chaos which Voldemort's name did in droves as rumors of his resurrection spread. Fame became double-edged sword when the envy and corruption of the Ministry of Magic and its Minister had the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Speak-The-Truth's wand snapped and banished from the Wizarding World for breaking the Underage Magic and Illegal Magic Usage in front of a muggle rules. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man that could have saved Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, from this great fate was no where to be found.

I was at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place when the house-elf, Kreacher, informed me of the fact that Severus Snape never came back from the death eater meeting at the end of last school year, a little over a month ago. The members of the Order of the Phoenix presume that he's either dead or a traitor to the cause, but, I happen to know that he's still alive and in very good hands. House-elves, while underappreciated by the Magical World, see everything and their loyalty can't be bought, only earned. When Dobby came for me from Number 4 Privet Drive only twenty minutes after my return there, I knew it was time to act.

The wrath of a house-elf is devastating, but the wrath of the Cwn Wybir is deadly. The Magic World will pay for hurting one of our own. Our Lord wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two Worlds

Harry waited on the lawn of the Dursleys' house for the messages he would receive regarding the world he had been forced to leave. His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were the reason he was waiting outside instead of inside of the house. They had taken the news of his banishment from the Wizarding world rather gleefully, and after smugly reminding him of everything he lost, proceeded to kick him and everything he possessed out of the house and their life with the warning that they would call the police if he did not leave the property within a hours time. The teen had just spent the last ten minutes gathering everything he had managed to salvage into a garbage bag, seeing as the Order had not allowed him to keep anything magical, including his beloved Hedwig. He was beyond sick from experiencing their hatred and the fall of the supposedly protective blood-wards mere moments earlier confirmed just how welcome he had been there.

"Darby, you're late," he quietly complained to the wind, knowing that the Dursleys would carry out their threat if they were granted the unfortunate opportunity of hearing him. He wanted to be out of there before the hour was up even if it meant having to wait at the park instead. His ride was usually rather punctual and the best part about it, neither the muggles nor the wizarding community knew anything about Darby. Despite what he had told Ron and Hermione, Dobby was not the first house elf he had ever encountered. Darby was originally the house elf of his paternal grandparents and came to him shortly after he was left at Privet Drive by Dumbledore following his parents untimely demise. He was also the reason why Harry was able to see eleven and why his greatest secret had never been discovered, for the little elf had been clever enough not to be found.

Ron and Hermione knew a little of that secret, but that was more than he was comfortable with them knowing. They were only human and could not be privy about his more extensive secrets. Unfortunately, he had slipped up a bit two days ago when they caught him with a small, polished blue stone with no unearthly origin they had ever seen much less knew he was in possession of. When he refused to answer anything about the twinkling gem, they then proceeded to sic Bill Weasley on him and he was forced to tell them some of what he knew about it. Harry was just thankful that it had been Bill and not one of the others. It certainly helped as the eldest Weasley son was working for Gringotts goblins and was under oath and could not say anything about the stone. Gaining the promises of silence from his two closest human friends was not as easy and left behind a foul taste in his mouth. Ron, for once, was actually the first of the two to agree. It was hard enough getting the stone back after the humans took it and he owed Kreacher a large show of gratitude for when he next saw the Black's family house elf.

He was just fortunate that no one had connected Darby to the Potter's.

'It had to be done,' he said thoughtfully as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the small stone and allowed its comforting energy wash over him. The feel of Snape's energy was addictive and often left him light-headed. Hermione had asked him what it felt like and the inly way he could describe it was like savoring rich peppermint-chocolate mousse. He had gotten his first taste of the muggle desert when Hogwarts had served it last year to make the students from Beauxbatons more welcome there during the Tournament and both of his friends knew he had fallen for the dessert at first bite.

It finally allowed him to take the time and dream. With nothing to do but wait, Harry let his thoughts slip back to the day in question.

"Why do you have this?" Bill asked exasperated, gripping the twinkling blue stone that Harry had handed him. The four of them were presently in the privacy of the parlor at Number 12 Grimmauld Place where they were less likely to be overheard after Ron had complained to his siblings about Harry keeping secrets from him. His brother's description alone was enough to get Bill's full attention and he immediately sought tho trio out.

"Darby said I was the best one for the job." Harry had responded.

"Darby?" Bill asked, confused.

"The house-elf that gave me the stone," Harry answered. "He said that he'll come back for it in a while. Why, is there something wrong?"

'What's he thinking?' Bill wondered, shaking his head and then told the confused fifteen-year old, "no there's nothing wrong. It's just you don't see many of these outside of Forsaken realms and those you see are either in the care of Fae-blood or are elf-friends."

"So Harry became an 'elf-friend' by helping Dobby?" Ron asked, trying to understand what he was being told.

"No, I don't think that is enough of a reason," Bill shook his head, "And this one is too wrong of a color just to be handed off."

"There are different colors?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Yes, elf-friends are usually given either yellow elf-stones used to communicate between them or green elf-stones used to store items," Bill said, "This makes absolutely no sense..."

"So what does this blue one do then?" Hermione asked, enraptured.

"Well...first off," Bill told them as he gave Harry back the stone, "this is not an elf-stone. This is a soul-stone. Inside this stone is a spirit of a Fae fighting for its right to live. Soul-stones are not just given away. Even mixed fae-bloods are hard pressed to even see one." Hermione gasped in horror and even Ron was eyeing it up, torn between shock and envy. "Were you told what to do with the stone, Harry?"

"Just that I should keep it with me at all times until the elf comes back for it." Harry answered.

"How come you know so much about elf stones?" Hermione looked from the stone to Bill eagerly asking. The boys knew that the moment the eldest Weasley son dismissed them that their friend would be in the books looking for everything she could find on elf-stones.

"Several magical creatures, usually Fae, use them," Bill said, pulling a small clear yellow marble from his pocket. "Gringotts have them. The goblins use them to get a hold of their employees, but we're sworn not to mention it to anyone who don't know of there existence."

He would have said more but the Weasley matriarch interrupted with, "BILL! RON!HERMIONE! HARRY! GET DOWN HERE! DINNER IS READY!"

"Go on," Bill told his brother and Hermione, and waited for them to eave before asking Harry, "What is it you aren't telling me? You know why you have the stone don't you?"

"Umm," Harry began and then sighed, "It's complicated..."

Harry swallowed and began, "It belongs to Snape."

How he had come into possession of Snape's soul-stone was another piece of information that Harry had no intention of ever revealing to anyone. Snape had disappeared shortly after the Twi-wizard Tournament at Dumbledore's command to infiltrate the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort and his followers and never returned. The members of the Order of the Phoenix would later write the missing man off as either dead or a defector when after three weeks all of his belongings and like their owner, no trace of them could be found. Bill had not taken the news well and six weeks later with what he had learned from Harry had come to different conclusions than his companion about their missing spy. While Bill suspected that Snape couldn't have been fully human and was probably recovering with his Fae kindred, he was wrong about not only the purity of the Fae-blood but why the Professor had to resort to such methods in order to survive.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell his friends and adopted family that he wasn't entirely human either and that was one of the reasons why Snape's life-force had been entrusted to him. The other reason had to do with the fact that the stone allowed harry to ground the snarky man's energy so he could fully recover. Whatever Voldemort had done during that meeting six weeks ago to the man he had deemed 'traitor' had completely destabilized his magical core and it had literally burned him from the inside out. The house-elves at whichever manor the soul-stone had been taken from had taken advantage of the chaos left by the unstable magical force had gotten it and Snape out.

That last piece of knowledge was another point that Harry intended to take with him to the afterlife.

His instincts told him that he could not currently trust any of the members of the Order nor any wizard aligned human with this information. On any other day he might have told Sirius, Lupin, the Weasleys, or even the newly arrived Fleur with what he knew but at the moment he knew it was not possible. While Lupin seemed indifferent if not tolerable of the Potion Master's antics, Sirius despised him with a passion bordering obsession and while not as vocal as his godfather, the Weasleys had made thoughts vocal as to what they thought of him. They were also to close to Dumbledore considering that Dumbledore had already proved that he could not be trusted. Harry's only ally against the order would be Fleur but she was too new to the group and the headmaster's manipulative ways to last long once he sensed anything amiss.

There was also Ginny to take into consideration. She was clinging to him like a lost puppy while the trio was at Grimmauld Place on the pretense that she was lonely. The very same instincts that warned him of the headmaster had also told Harry to in no way, shape or form, trust the girl. The scent of lifelessness was too tightly shrouded around the youngest Weasley child to be anything good and the only time he ever saw any life in her was when she was trying to get his attention. he was most certainly not interested in getting involved with any mortal in the way she desired. Harry found it hard enough just being polite. Someone was using the Weasley girl for their purposes and he was not sure who or what was pulling her strings. He just knew that he did not like it but at the moment, the source still eluded him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft pop that had let him know that he was no longer alone. The knew arrival was not Darby but another sent in his place. The little elf looked a bit like Winky although Harry knew that the messenger was male. "Leigheas, we can go now," the house-elf said. "The Lord wishes to see you aster you supped and settled in."

Harry smugly grinned at his words.

The Ministry lackeys should have been a little more specific when giving him the terms of his banishment. The terms only mentioned the Wizarding World. They said absolutely nothing about the Faerie Realms.

He was finally going home.

 _cwn_

As one abandoned teen settled into his new home and the three most politically powerful wizards throughout the UK continued to plot for control over the wizarding world, a slight form in a dark manor slipped unseen into with the potentioal to chang everything anyone knew.

There had been fifteen standing over him that day when he fell from grace at the hands of his lord and master. Fourteen had escaped the confines of Azkaban though only Karkaroff and Snape had slipped away from the Dark side altogether.

Igor Karkaroff had chosen to run, taking his family with him. Severus Snape, on the other hand, had known even before his arrival that it was a mistake to return. His lord had not been pleased with him and his excuses had fallen onto deaf ears.

Laughter from the others had accompanied the first of the potions forced into him by Lucius Malfoy. One of the brews was instantly recognized as Veritaserum and the other as potion promoting fertility he had made at the request of Narcissa when there was talk of them having a second child. Neither conception nor the duration of the pregnancy had been easy for Narcissa so having Draco proved to be a once in a life-time chance. It was no wonder why the Malfoy couple had spoiled their only child, his godson, rotten.

The fertility potion would have no effect on him and he did not understand the reason of being doused with it until he was being held down by the fathers of the Crab and Goyle that he taught at Hogwarts. Malfoy had then proceeded to use his hair to force him to stare at Voldemort who held a potion he did not recognize.

"Do you know what this is, my darling Severus?" His masters hissing rasp graced them, "This is a special blend of strengthening potions with the intent on opening any and all latent abilities. Our dear Barty Crouch found it before his unfortunate demise but was able to pass it on nonetheless. At first I thought I would keep the potion for myself but after learning some rather interesting facts, decided that it would be best if it was used elsewhere."

He had heard of the potion before. It was a very rare and difficult potion to create called Potestas Solvo. However, his attention was more on that of the other Death Eaters present whom were trying to understand what their master was saying.

"It seems that during my short stay at Hogwarts four years ago I heard a very intriguing rumor," Voldemort said smugly. "It would seem that out dear Severus was not honest about his blood-lineage."

"But my Lord," one of the Death Eaters protested, "Why would he lie about possessing filthy Mud-blood?"

"I knew it!" Another exclaimed, "He is no prince but a filthy Mud Blood!"

Both of them were met with a "Crucio!" from Voldemort's wand followed by an enraged, "Did I ever give you permission to speak?" The two men quickly groveled when they were again able to stand while the others watched with a mix of smug bemusement and scorn. "No, my lord!"

Voldemort was not amused but his attention had turned back to their traitor, "I believe they call your kind a winged elf, and not just any winged elf but a Royal Winged Elf, an Iomproir." He managed to keep his reaction to the news off his face; however, his fellow Death Eaters were not as fortunate as he was soon stared upon with shocked and eager expressions.

"Tell me, Severus, is your brethren really as beautiful as the stories say?"

"I wouldn't know," he answered honestly. He had never seen another Fae until Hogwarts when he first met the Hogwarts house-elves and his mother had sealed away his Fae blood before his wings ever fully manifested nor had he bore whitness to his true face. The one that looked back at him was a glamor created by his mother and reinforced by Dumbledore in his fifth-year at Hogwarts shortly after his fatal run-in with the Maraurders' pet werewolf. He still had yet to see, much less hear of, another iomproir and that alone showed just how rare his kind was.

"Liar!" Malfoy hissed out with the rest if them, eager for blood and the need to have their master's favor.

Voldemort ignored them with an amused smirk. "Of course not. Your powers were sealed while you were still too young to resist. Dumbledore's work I believe." He neither acknowledged nor denied the claim and Voldemort did not expect him to as he moved on to another subject.

"You iomproir are androgynous, are you not? Capable of reproducing as either male or female?"

"Again, I would not know," he answered. "I have no children."

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said soothingly despite his followers biting insults, "Of that we're well aware. Yet, if the stories are to be believed, the fertility rate of the iomproir is slightly higher than that of their gendered relatives. Slightly less than that of a Human female's."

Voldemort then popped open the vial and slowly approached the restrained man, "I have decided that you will be spared, my dear traitor, as you are still worth more to me alive than not. However, you will join the ranks of your lesser kin as my own personal servant. Hold him still."

As he had no desire to become a house elf to this madman, Snape fought to break free but his efforts were not enough to stop from escape swallowing the potion contents.

The next thing he remembered was fire.

He was unaware when the first of the glamours placed on him broke.

The next nine days Snape had spent in and out of delirium with only a house-elf able to stay near him. The Death Eaters who had tried had been thrown across the room like rag-dolls when his restrained magic had erupted and had scorched whatever had been near. Narcissa had been rather amused when she learned that Goyle, Crabbe, Voldemort, Macnair, Wormtail, her husband and two other death eaters has been rushed to the nearest medi-witch for 3rd-degree burns caused by his awakening. The unconscious man was then moved to Malfoy Manor to recover after Voldemort took his wrath out on his followers for this latest development.

The manor wards fell like paper under the onslaught of the iompoir's out of control power and had to be replaced om a daily basis. It was ultimately Narcissa's idea to use the house-elves to nurse their prisoner back to health, but her husband's eagerness to please his lord and once the elves managed to physically stabilize him would soon set off the first of the seizures that would rack his body. His hasty actions would also traumatize his grief-stricken son and an angry wife. When Voldemort had learned of his deeds and the issued out the punishment on the Malfoy patriarch, Narcissa had had enough.

The first thing she had done was have one of the house-elves deliver the iomproir's soul-stone to whichever one of the Fae that could best help her husband's ex-friend, and sent the rest out to deliver a message to the Faerie Realms to rescue Snape and take him somewhere safe to heal. By the time the messenger had arrived, Narcissa had already lowered the wards to the point where her husband would not notice their disappearance until it was to late.

Lucius did not even realize that he had even disappeared until she had personally told him. He even bought her explanation that 'Snape was dead' and that she had the house-elves dispose of the body where no one would ever find it.

Voldemort's actions were no less bloodthirsty than before but Lucius was not the only one to suffer his rage this time. No one noticed Narcissa Malfoy smirking in the background before she returned to the real world with her tracks covered weeks prior.

Her plotting nonetheless continued but first she had to speak with her son.

s

s

s

Translations:

Darby- deer settlement/derby

Leigheas- healer

Iomproir- bearer/carrier

Potestas Solvo- release power


End file.
